


ASS of DOOM

by Notsalony



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasm, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:04:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pair are told that the world will end if one event does not occur.  Willing to do anything they ask what they have to do.  Then comes Merton’s shocked face when he finds out what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ASS of DOOM

**Author's Note:**

> 8/3/2004 was when this was written, I'm editing it on 9/7/2009, my writing style has changed so MUCH in just those 5 years, now stack it up against the other stories in my archive now that this is being posted 8/29/2014, 10 years later....

Ass of Doom

  
  
It was a typical Tuesday night for Merton, which spoke volumes of what his life was like. He’d been sitting at his desk working on yet another werewolf related project when the door to the lair was destroyed when a monster broke in. Tommy sprang in the room behind it, fully wolfed out and yelling as he so often did.   
  
“What is it and how do I kill it!” Tommy snarled as he tried to stay between it and Merton.   
  
“Um... black, 7 legs, spider like, scorpion tail... it’s a Greth Demon." Merton rattled off as he searched the program he'd designed. He'd had to face so many of these mythological creatures and other monsters that he'd built a database program on his computer. Looking from the creature to the monitor of his computer he input data and waited for the search to come back. "Let me see if I can find how to kill it.” Merton looked back to his monitor as Tommy dodged the tail as it came at him. Tommy was being held down by three of the beast's legs when Merton looked up from the screen smirking.   
  
“What’s... so... funny?” Tommy asked almost out of breath as he fought with the demon. "HEY!" He yelled as the tail kept coming at his head.   
  
“Huh... this should be easy. All you have to do is bite it on it’s left shoulder and swallow a piece of it.” Merton grinned. "Really simply and rather stupid but eh." He shrugged as he opened up his other program again.   
  
“I HAVE TO DO WHAT!?!” Tommy yelled as he kicked the demon back against one of the walls. Instead of going after the demon he came back over to Merton's side. Merton hurried to open the window back up to show Tommy where he'd been reading. "Porn or work?" He asked as he eyed Merton.   
  
“Don’t ask just do, or I’m charging you for the books and things it’s ruining.” Merton half scolded as Tommy's eyes got wide. He'd been charged for one book before that a monster had destroyed and it had cost him nearly three whole month's allowances just to get it replaced. Tommy lunged at the Monster and bit its left shoulder taking a chunk into his mouth and swallowing the horrible tasting piece of demon flesh. Tommy was instantly reminded of the eggplant casserole that his mother had made him eat years ago. As he did the monster turned bright green and melted into a pile of slime seconds before erupted into flames and dissolving into the carpet. "If that stains you're paying to have it cleaned." Merton glared.   
  
“Okay, how did I kill it?” Tommy said fixing his vision on the spot where the demon had vanished, trying hard to ignore Merton's last comment.   
  
“Well it turns out its only weakness is a werewolf’s bit.” Merton rolled his eyes.   
  
“Then why did I swallow its shoulder?” Tommy’s arms shot up form his sides forming a T stance as he looked annoyed at Merton   
  
“Well I figured you’d like to live Tommy.” Merton said a little defeated as he slumped back into his favorite chair. “its blood is poison...” He said to Tommy’s confused face. “... the only way to keep from dying for said poison was to swallow the flesh of it. Don’t worry you’ll pass that lump like it was a piece of stake in a few days.” Merton sighed as he looked at the computer for a bit. ' _besides, I'm sick of you spitting food on my floor._ ' Merton looked up from his computer now to Tommy’s face just in time to see a relieved look on his best friend’s face. He’d do anything for Tommy when he saw that face. He was just glad that Tommy had noticed him, even if it was because he was a werewolf. Though Merton had his doubts as to where this relationship was going.   
  
“Okay, then I guess it was worth the taste of blood, and all that _stuff_ then.” Tommy looked like he had caught himself on that last of that. Like he’d been about to say something else about how it tasted. Merton looked like he was going to ask about it so Tommy changed the topic real quick. “So how many monsters does that make this week?” It took Merton a while to answer as he was so confused, the program set to open after the means of death was accessed of for a monster.   
  
“Oh, um... counting that thing. I’d say about twenty. Why? And what other stuff?”   
  
“Nothing… I thought it was getting up around there. That’s more then usually right? It doesn’t just feel like that to me does it?”   
  
“Well now that you say that, we’re about ten over what we usually get for this time of year.” Merton said in a mater of fact kind of way as he checked his scoring program's statistics. Glancing at his monster-tracking program he’d written to generate figures of what kind of monsters surfaced at what times he made a mental note that they'd have to be prepared for the gargoyle uprising in a week. ' _See, it comes in handy…_ ' Merton snorted in his own mind.   
  
“I wonder what’s causing all the monsters to come out?” Tommy had no sooner spoken when Merton had just opened his mouth to respond as the sound of thunder took their minds and eyes from the computer screen and to the far wall of the lair.   
  
“Tommy is that a giant eye ball or am I on a bad acid trip or something?” Merton swallowed.   
  
“If it’s drugs then you had to have given them to me too, because I’m seeing a giant green eyeball floating in your room.” Tommy stopped and looked at Merton. "You're on acid right now?"   
  
“Besides the point." Merton waved him off. "Okay... so long as I’m not alone...” Merton mumbled as he sat down. He wasn’t for sure how he felt about trying to explain this to his parents. But then things were about to get worse.   
  
“I am the entity known as The Slayer of Worlds, Destroyer of the Living, and the Devourer of Dreams. I am Grax! Fear me pitiful wolf child and child of sorcery. You have no powers against me!” The eye had said all that with out blinking at them, but Tommy rushed at it just the same. He managed to get a few feet from it before he fell to the ground and almost cried from the pain. ' _Whatever this eye is…_ ', he thought, ' _it isn’t going to die by me biting it._ ' He looked back in time to see Merton typing on the computer. ' _Good, he'll know what to do…._ ' Tommy thought but he didn't care for the look on Merton's face.   
  
“In the names of the holy ones, in the name of the sanctified home, in this place where the blood of many foul beasts lay, I command thee being of the other worlds, be hand bound, and have no powers here, save those I grant to thee. I grant thee movement, mortal senses, and the ability to return to where you came!” Merton read off the screen as he smirked at himself for knowing what to say. The eyeball blinked at him, which is damn hard with out eyelids.   
  
“Not in ten thousand years has a child of the magics used that against me. Pray tell, how do you know those words?”   
  
“Internet, you might try logging on some time, you’d be surprised what’s on here, especially about you.”   
  
"Though most of it's porn." Tommy shrugged.   
  
"Believe it or not there are some of us who use it for things that aren't related to porn, like slaying lesser gods." Tommy shot him a look that said 'don’t-harass-the-floating-eyeball-that-held-me-to-the-ground-with-out-touching-me'. “But then again, it might be hard for you to get net in the other worlds.” Merton nervously laughed.   
  
“The in-ter-net. Interesting.” The eye seemed to be humoring Merton. He was surely angry about this, but then grateful it hadn’t challenged his spotty magic. “Should I tell you mighty child what I’m here for?” The eye tilted its head.   
  
“Yeah, that might help us.” Merton said as he sat down in his chair yet again, realizing vaguely he was getting a bit of a work out with all this moving.   
  
“This world has been placed on a destroying order. In the next three days I must end this world.” The eyeball shrugged. "Is what I do."   
  
"Is what you… you actually talk like that?"   
  
"It's how I roll homes." The eyeball seemed to grin at them.   
  
“Over my dead body!” Tommy yelled from the floor, still unable to move from where the eye had held him.   
  
“Tommy, let’s not anger the huge eye ball that’s going to kill us all.” Merton stood up and leaned over his desk. Looking up at the eye he said “So is there a way to stop you? Or are we going to have to kill you?”   
  
“Oh brave heroes, you will try and fail, for any attempts at my life will be in vain. However there is one way to beat me.” The eye looked nervous and pained now, to have to say this. Merton hoped his spell would hold it long enough to find out how to defeat it. But the creature wasn’t speaking any more. Then it hit Merton, he’d given it a choice of questions by saying “OR”.   
  
“How do we defeat you and stop the end of the world?” Merton hoped that this question was a better choice of words and it seemed to work. The eye looked at him like he’d just solved the puzzle of all time. It was rather odd to face down an eyeball while it looked at you with naked amazement.   
  
“Beating me is relatively simple. In simply involves a sexual act between two humans in the place decided eons ago.” Tommy looked up and he spoke before Merton had a chance.   
  
“Who has to have sex and where?” He couldn’t be sure but it seemed like the eye was smiling at him. It kind of creeped him out as he thought it was winking at him.   
  
“Why the child of sorcery has but to simply plunder the wolf child’s purity and do so in the place where your hero’s come to be a mere men.” The eye vanished at this. Leaving Tommy to finally get off the floor and look at Merton. His look spoke volumes about how he felt about this mater of being held down.   
  
“What do we have to do? I know he was talking about us... but...” Merton interrupted him with a nod of the head.   
  
“I have to...” He went bright red. “I have to have anal sex with you in the locker room.” Merton tried to say as he shut his eyes to keep Tommy’s reaction out of his mind. He didn’t want to be here any more. This was going to hurt him and his best friend was going to tell him the world was going to just have to end then. But when Tommy didn’t say a thing he opened his eyes to find Tommy sitting down starring off into space. “Are you okay Tommy?” Tommy didn’t move as Merton put a hand on his shoulder. "Earth to Captain Tom…"   
  
“I’m fine... I’m... I’m just trying to get this through my mind. You’re going to have to fuck me. In the locker room. With people watching most likely. And I have to let you....” His voice didn’t sound angry or even upset. No, if Merton didn’t know better he’d swear that Tommy was sounding more and more happy about this. “Well if it has to be done, I guess it could have to be done by someone I don’t know and don’t have a friendship with.” Tommy shrugged as if having his best friend fuck him senseless in front of the town was just a normal Tuesday night activity for him.   
  
“Tommy are you saying what I’m thinking you’re saying?” Merton looked like someone had told him that Internet porn was going to be free. Shocked, and happy with a lazy smile forming on his face. He'd thought about it sure enough, hell he'd even written a larp scenario where his mage character had to defile the priestly werewolf in the woods. His mind drifting back to that as Tommy snapped in front of his face.   
  
“I’m saying that if I have to get butt fucked, then I’m just glad it’s by you.” Tommy had been starring off into space when he had started talking but had now looked up and caught Merton’s eyes. The look shared between them spoke volumes. Everything that they could never say was shared there. The looked at each other for a good ten minutes, each feeling the other out with their souls, before Tommy spoke again. “Maybe we should see what we have to work with... and... um...” Tommy went three different shades of red as he looked down again.   
  
“Are you trying to get me out of my pants Dawkins?” Merton tried not to laugh at this. Of all the ways for this to have come to pass, this wasn't one he'd thought about ever happening.   
  
“Yes.” Was Tommy’s only answer as his blush got worse and he never lifted his eyes. Merton was stopped dead in his tracks. He hadn’t been expecting Tommy to say yes, not just like that. Not like they did this every few days just to check that everything was fine.   
  
“Well I guess we can do that.” Merton said in the same tone that he used when Tommy wanted him to watch a movie because of its special effects and not it’s plot or social meaning. Tommy looked up in time to see Merton taking off his shirt. He stopped long enough to look over at Tommy and asked “Just my pants or do you want full nudity?” The shirt bunched up to reveal his pale chest, but just below his nipples.   
  
“Um... full... um... full nudity... I guess?” Tommy said in a tiny voice. He watched Merton take off this shirt, he undid the belt on his jeans and they fell to the floor revealing only Merton’s black silk boxers. He crossed his armes and looked at Tommy, who was about to say that wasn’t naked when Merton piped up.   
  
“Aren’t you going to take off your cloths?” Tommy had forgotten he had to get naked too. So off came the shirt. Steady streams of muscles were put on display for Merton as the shirt left Tommy’s body, making him feel insecure about the way his own body looked. Then the belt was pulled form his jeans. He started to undo them, looked flushed and turned around. Bending down as he took off his jeans, Merton suddenly knew why. Tommy was free balling. He stood back up and turned around to face Merton. His penis half hard already. Merton's eyes got wide as did his mouth.   
  
“Boxers.” Was all Tommy could say as he pointed to Merton’s remaining clothing. Merton looked down and got the message. He slipped out of his boxers and stood back up to be greeted by Tommy’s shocked expression. “I... you... that.. in me... how?” Was all he could manage as he just stood there and pointed to the monster he’d have to ride that jetted out of Merton’s crotch.   
  
“Yeah.. I forgot you’ve never seen me like this. It’s about nine inches when it’s hard. Right now it’s only about seven." Merton felt a little better knowing his cock was larger then Tommy's. "It’s only half hard like yours.” Merton felt a little self conscious as he pointed to Tommy's cock while Tommy didn’t move and kept starring at him like he was sporting a machine gun instead of a larger then average penis. “Well what do you want to do because we need to do this soon. Like...”   
  
“School tomorrow... if we do it early in the morning no one will be around and what ever sprites who are watching will know we’ve done it... right.. we don’t need humans to see us do we?”   
  
“I don’t know... maybe we should have one human at least. But....” Merton was thinking about the ancient rules of combat and such when Tommy interrupted him again.   
  
“Who can we trust that won't go and tell everyone at school about what we’re doing?” Tommy crossed and uncrossed his arms, his face flushed with the embarrassment of being less than a total stud. He knew it shouldn't bug him but he'd never expected Merton to have a cock as big as his, let alone one that looked like it was a monster ready to tear him apart.   
  
“Lori?” Merton looked hopeful after suggesting this.   
  
“I guess.. I mean who else do we know... Tn’T isn’t going to take it well so we have to trust Lori.” Tommy sighed.   
  
“Well, I think we can trust her to make comments about my style and your moans, but I don’t think she’ll tell anyone about this.” Merton shrugged.   
  
“My what?” Tommy looked up startled.   
  
“Your moans.” Merton said matter factly. “You think you’re not going to enjoy something like this.?” He said sweeping a hand over his blood-engorged rod as it finished filling out in front of Tommy.   
  
“Well, do you think anyone would care to have something that size rammed up their ass?” Tommy was hoping he could at least make it through this whole thing with some semblance of his dignity. But he knew since it was Merton he’d never truly live this down. He’d be hearing about how good he was and if they could do it again in a more privet place. And if he liked it maybe he would. That thought scared him though, he'd always been straight and the top and here he was talking about how his best friend was going to fuck him and make him like it. He’d always wanted girls damn it. Always. And this had never occurred to him as even being an option. Then Merton’s face caught his attention. That pouting face was able to talk him into near anything.   
  
“I knew it was too big. I’ll never have any sex since it’s too damn big!” Merton yelled as he ran out of the room, still naked, and locked himself in his bathroom. Leaving a confused and naked Tommy Dawkins in the middle of the liar. Suddenly he was rather acutely aware of his nudity as he looked around.   
  
“Merton I didn’t mean it like that... it’s just so BIG.” He stopped when he heard Merton cry. He’d insulted him and hurt his feelings a lot in the past, but this was something else. He’d never reduced Merton to tears, at least he hoped he hadn’t. Fuck the thought that he might have made Merton cry before was tearing at his heart. Then he started thinking. Merton hadn’t made any comments about him. Hadn’t even poked fun at the fact that Tommy was going to have to be on the receiving end. Let alone that he was smaller, Merton had been handling things with a clam professional manor. “Merton I’m sorry. I... I didn’t mean it. You’re big, but that’s a good thing. I’m still glad that this is with you. Even if I got to choose I’d want it to be you.” Tommy heard Merton stop crying.   
  
“You mean that?” The shaky voice of Merton spoke volumes about how close he was to crying about his size yet again. Tommy took a deep breath and wondered if Merton had been insecure about this all his life. ' _Well at least since puberty._ ' Tommy mentally shrugged.   
  
“Yes Merton. I mean it. Now get out here so we can get used to this just a little before tomorrow. Merton’s head shot out of the bathroom before Tommy could move back far enough to let him out fully.   
  
“You mean you want to... um... practice before tomorrow?” Merton’s smile renewed Tommy’s own joy. But what was up with the raising of that eyebrow? Was Merton excited about this?   
  
“Yes. Practice makes perfect... at least that holds true for Football. I’m guessing this will work the same.” Tommy shrugged, making no attempt to hide his body. Hoping that would make Merton more at ease.   
  
“I guess that would be true.” Merton said as he walked out of the bathroom still keeping his hands over his crotch. He wasn’t about to start something new about his size. Self-consciousness was worn on Merton like Sex was worn on Tommy. Tommy was standing by Merton’s bed when he came to realize this. Tommy smiled softly as he looked at Merton and decided he'd better tell Merton what he saw.   
  
“You know that makes you look sexy...” Tommy said before he knew what was going on. He clamped a hand over his mouth to try and hide the blush creeping over his face. He hadn't just said that did he?   
  
“What?” Merton looked around himself, and finding nothing unusual looked at Tommy and waited for an answer.   
  
“It’s... it’s just that when you act so self conscious and everything it makes you look so hot. I just thought you should know that...” Tommy trailed off as he turned around to hide his blush even more, flashing his bare ass to Merton.   
  
“Well, thank you.” Merton blushed. “If it makes me even one billionth of how hot you always look, I’d be happy.” Merton said in that rushed tone that only Merton can do. Tommy turned in time to see a blush that was quickly matching his. How long had they had these feelings and would they have ever even known if that eyeball hadn’t told them they had to do this? He didn’t know, but what he did know was he wanted to hold Merton. He walked over to Merton, lifted his jaw and gave him a kiss. It started out a kind of kiss you’d give your best friend, and then it moved far beyond the lover’s kiss. This was quickly turning into something neither of them was going to let go of anytime soon as they grappled flesh to flesh.   
  
They fell into step soon and in the midst of their make out session, Merton reached behind his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He may not have sex, but he’s always prepared, after all he’s Merton. When he poured it on his fingers and jammed one of them up Tommy’s entrance, he was rewarded with a moan that almost finished it right there. But as his second finger entered Tommy and both found his prostate, Tommy let out a low growl. The wolf was enjoying this too, ' _Good_ ' Merton thought. Quickly a third and fourth fingers found their way up Tommy’s butt. Merton wanted to make sure Tommy was at least loosened up before they started this. Other wise this was going to hurt, a lot. Merton made one last stretching motion and pulled his fingers out of Tommy. Ignoring the other boy’s whimper of longing Merton moved Tommy so that he was sitting on Merton’s lap looking at him. Merton lay back as he looked into Tommy’s eyes.   
  
“You sure?” Was all Merton needed to say before Tommy took him by the cock and tried to sit down on it. The face Tommy made showed Merton that he’d loosened up but not quite enough. But they weren’t in any hurry. They had all night to get this right before morning, and they would enjoy this practice for a long time. As Tommy relaxed Merton began the edging process of getting every inch of himself into that warmth that was wrapping itself around his pole. He became aware that as Tommy took the last of his length he was crying out Tommy’s name. The look of love on Tommy’s face was what woke him up and he began his thrusting. It didn’t take him too long to get a rhythm going and soon he had Tommy begging for more. Unfortunately like most first timers, they didn’t last long. As Tommy shot his load over Merton’s body his orgasm milked Merton dry into him. Merton smiled as Tommy lay his head on his shoulder and made soft chirring noises.   
  
As they came down off of their orgasmic high Tommy looked into Merton’s glazed eyes and leaned in to kiss his neck. This all seemed kind of fast to Tommy, but he couldn’t wait for this to happen again. Every nerve in his body was longing for Merton to fuck him again. As he leaned down again to kiss Merton’s lips he missed and fell over, pulling right off of Merton's cock.   
  
“Well _graceful_ as always Tommy.” Merton laughed, as he lay there naked exposed to Tommy, who looked up and started laughing to.   
  
“One of us should call Lori and tell her what’s going on.” Tommy said in-between bouts of tears and laughing. Then he added in an attempt to be serious. “I don’t want to... um... you do it Merton.” Merton just nodded as he reached the phone and hit speed dial three ' _Lori I just fucked your boyfriend and we need you to watch us fuck tomorrow or the world will end._ ' Merton though as he heard it ring. He would have done anything for Tommy right that moment. As Tommy got back up on the bed Merton explained everything to Lori and winced when he heard her laugh, then hung up the phone to cuddle with Tommy. “That sounded like it went well.”   
  
“She said she’d watch but she’s going to taunt us about it until the next time the world is going to end. Then she made some off handed remark about gay porn getting her all hot and bothered. I’m just glad she’s our friend. I’d hate to imagine what she’s be like if she wasn’t.” Merton kissed Tommy’s ear as he fell asleep in Tommy’s arms. Tommy slipping into sleep himself, molded his body to Merton’s. They would have one perfect night no matter what the future held for them.   
  
In the morning they were awaken by Merton’s phone. Merton answered it in a groggy voice.   
  
“Hi Mrs. Dawkins, yea Tommy slept over here. He was watching a movie with me and fell asleep and I didn’t have the heart to wake him. I’ll go see if he’s awake.” Merton turned over to see Tommy still snoring. “No Mrs. Dawkins he’s still out. Can I take a message or would you like to bring some school cloths over to him? Um... okay. Sure. I’ll go up and wait for you.” He hung up the phone, cursing himself for forgetting Tommy’s family. Then leaving Tommy a note about where he was, Merton went up to wait for Tommy’s mom to bring Tommy some clean cloths. They were going to have to get a move on if they wanted to beat the students to the school so they could have sex and save the world.   
  
Merton never knew holding the cloths of someone naked and sleeping in his bed would be a turn on, but it was all he could do to remain civil to Tommy’s mom when he’d took the cloths from her and rushed back downstairs. Tommy had rolled around in his sleep and was now on his back, out from under the covers and sporting his morning wood. Merton stifled a laugh as his breath caught in his throat and he almost didn’t want to wake Tommy. But they had to get to the school or they’d have more then Lori watching them. So it was time for something drastic.   
  
Merton crawled up the bed and rested his head right over the end of Tommy’s penis. Slowly griping it ' _In for a penny…_ ' Merton thought as he stuck it in his mouth and started giving his first blow job. He’d just gotten to the deep throating part when Tommy sat up with a start. Part of him had been enjoying the dream but the moment he came out of that gray space between dreams and being awake he knew that it was really happen. The shock of being sucked off subsided as he say the spikes on the top of Merton’s head bobbing up and down as his head followed the same motion. Fuck was the only thought running around in Tommy's head that morning.   
  
“This is how every morning should start!” Tommy finally got out in a strangled voice. Just as he came in Merton’s mouth. Merton smiled as he leaned up and kissed Tommy, his hands traveling from Tommy's knees down his thighs as he reached to the floor and picked up the clean cloths. Seeing Tommy’s expression he smiled and leaned back.   
  
“You’re a sound sleeper and we forgot to call your mom last night. So she brought cloths for you.” Merton said, and to his surprise Tommy looked horrified. His mother hadn't had to bring his cloths when he slept over since he was six and had wet his bed at a sleep over. That had been embarrassing enough, but to have his mom bring his... for lack of a better word, lover, his cloths was almost more then he could bare. It was the same feeling of being ashamed all over again. He looked like he could cry at any moment and Merton snuggled into his shoulder. “No crying.. not after last night... besides, no time. We’ve got our _date_ at the school in a few minutes.” The look on Tommy’s face faded when he realized he was about to have sex at school. An ear to ear grin replaced his sadness and he got up and got dressed quickly as Merton did the same. Nothing was said as they rushed out into the hearse and drove all the way to the school. So much was on their minds that neither noticed that they were at the school until Lori walked up and knocked on the car. Scarring them both half to death.   
  
“Well you boys ready to get down and dirty with it?” Lori’s humor as witty as ever and cut them both to the bone with that smile that could charm anyone and scare way crowds all with a simple shift of a mood. She could be trouble, but she was the only one that knew their secret, so she was all they had to prove they did this so that the world wouldn’t end.   
  
“Yeah... we... we’d better get ready.” Merton answered. She shot him a glance that he knew meant she was trying to find a joke to make out of that. She looked like she thought better of it and made a sweeping gesture meaning for them to lead the way. They walked through the school that looked like a deserted tomb rather then a school. When they got to the locker room they found a lawn chair, a pillow, and a bucket of popcorn sitting in the middle of the room. Merton turned to Lori “I thought you were joking when you said you’d do this!” He pointed to the chair.   
  
“Well, I wasn’t. If I have to watch you butt fuck him then I want to be comfortable.” She plopped down in to the chair, moved the pillow around and started munching on the popcorn. With her free hand she made a gesture that let them know she was waiting for them to get on with it. Which they did, first left the cloths, then it was nude bodies as they walked around in front of her and talked about where Tommy wanted to be. They finally decided that it should be up against the lockers. Once Tommy was braced against them Merton moved behind him and started jerking off to get extra hard. When he was about to thrust in for the first time Lori whistled and startled both of them. A little flushed and flustered they started again.   
  
Merton was pounding away at Tommy’s prostate before he knew what was happening. As Tommy went over the edge he drug a screaming Merton over with him. Lori laughing all the way, mainly at the sounds they made. As they collapsed into a heap she looked at the clock.   
  
“Well boy’s about a half hour before everyone gets here. I’ve got errands to run, you’d better get dressed and refreshed.” With that she left them to get dressed and kiss after sharing their new love with another person. If they only knew that the truth about how they came together wasn't how they pictured it was.   
  
Lori walked out of the school and over to an empty alleyway. She took out a crystal from her pocket and drew a circle and then a pentagram. Uttering a small spell in Latin caused the circle turn into a portal, which was suddenly replaced by the giant eye. It looked happy to see her.   
  
“They went through with it?” It asked in a cheerful voice.   
  
“Yep. My plan went off with out a hitch.” Lori smirked to the giant eye.   
  
“Shall I be paid now?”   
  
“Sure, your freedom form my spell for them to get together. I’ll break the circle and you’re free.” With that she ran a finger through part of the circle, making it incomplete. The portal vanished and she walked back to the school. If they only knew she’d set it all up so they’d just get on with it and start having sex already. She smiled to herself when she saw them walking out of the locker room finally. They’ll never know. At least not from her lips at any rate, they made too perfect a couple for her to ever tell them. That was the reason she'd done this in the first place so they would finally move to that next level. She smiled as she put her arms around their necks. Her boys where right where they needed to be.   
  


_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> -grins- I hadn't read this story in FOREVER. -grins- Editing it and refreshing it was nice. I'm glad I got the chance. I hope you like this!


End file.
